Kellin
Kellin is one of the main protagonists of the series. He is Max's half sibling, despite being a different animal. Appearance Kellin is a brown hedgehog of average height. He has black eyes (However, they glow bright orange when he activates a large scale attack, and blue when he transitions to his blue fire state) and quills on the back of his head and body, pointed downwards, with the tips dyed black. His hair is styled slightly upwards later in the series. Personality Kellin is a confident, extroverted character. He is outgoing and always looking for a challenge or adventure. Kellin fulfills the role of comic relief in the series, as he is prone to being distracted, goofing off and making silly remarks every once in a while. He may often be perceived as annoying, especially to villains. He is however, very good at making friends and gets along with others thanks to his uplifting, humorous personality. He does care for his peers and would try to protect them however he can. Abilities Elemental Powers Kellin possesses pyrokinesis. He can conjure and manipulate fire at will. Kellin can control the properties of the fire he produces, like the temperature, and later in the series, does so to the point where it becomes highly concentrated and blue. He ends up doing this for a very short period of time when fighting Max's brother. He can also raise the temperature of his surroundings, but not lower it back down. He is immune to outside sources of fire. Kellin can also summon a very highly concentrated flame in a small point on the palm of his hand. This makes it incredibly hot and bright. Kellin can use this to create an explosion, which can also temporarily blind his enemies. Kellin is also, later in the series, able to create and control lava. these powers cause Kellin to sweat a chemical similar to hexane or butane as opposed to regular sweat. This is similar to how Hailey sweats liquid nitrogen. Blue-fire state Kellin has a blue-fire state, which is his ultimate trump card, since it is his strongest transformation in the series. He glows bright blue and continuously emits blue fire from the back of his body. His strength, power, speed and other attributes increase drastically, and his attacks have much greater effect, but this takes an enormous toll on his energy. After fighting in this state, he will return to normal and pass out almost instantly. His most powerful attack in this state is his finishing move, and it consists of summoning a ring of blue fire around his opponent, which they can't escape. The ring then completely incinerates anything within it to a cellular level. This will appear as a huge blue flare that shoots into the sky. Kellin rarely uses this attack unless he experiences complete rage. Although he later learns to activate blue-fire mode whenever. But he still only uses blue-fire as a last resort. Suit and Equipment His hero outfit consists of a black jumpsuit with his red fire emblem on it and red stripes on the legs and sleeves, along with black steel toe boots with red tips and red gloves. The suit also comes with a black flare-shaped mask. Kellin's suit is fire-resistant and tight to allow comfortable, streamline movement. The red stripes on his suit absorb his flammable sweat and allows it to collect in a chamber in his gloves, which he can spray and ignite towards his opponents. His belt contains storage for energy-replenishment pills to fuel his attacks. It works as a first-aid kit. Relationships Max Max and Kellin are half brothers and have therefore grown up together. They have a close bond and work well as a team. They have differing, almost opposite personalities, but a lot of similar interests, like music. They both have a sense of adventure and enjoy challenging themselves. Hailey Kellin and Hailey get along very well. Kellin was skeptical when he met her, but easily became her friend. It is possible that Hailey may have potential feelings for Kellin, seeing as she may occasionally throw a compliment make a joking remark about him significantly more than others, but he is completely oblivious to this. Roxy Kellin met Roxy when he and Max escaped from the Rat King's dungeon trial. Their encounter involved Roxy trapping Max and Kellin in a cage and then fighting them. Later, although skeptical at first, Kellin doesn’t question anything when they end up teaming up with Roxy during the Mothership arc. Currently, they rarely interact, but they seem to have an almost sibling-like bond, and have each other's backs in battle. Finn Kellin and Finn are best friends. In school, they hang out a lot and make comments to each other in class. Ash Kellin is friends with Ash, and works well with him in battle. They occasionally hang out. Trivia * Kellin plays the electric guitar. ** His guitar, oddly enough, has a flame design on it. ** HIs half brother, Max, also plays guitar and they are both skilled at it. * Kellin's favourite music genres are hard rock and metal. * Kellin enjoys sktaeboarding and is reasonably skilled at it. Category:Characters